Reflections in rain drops
by primRose123
Summary: When L saves a certain blond girl from drowning as a child. he never thought he'd be convicting her of murder eleven years later. LxMisa plz r
1. Something truly precious

Chapter 1- something truly precious

Chocquant dos de votre entravée

souffle

mon chéri peut se sentir la marée votre

si le froid eaux

et tes lèvres tremblent

Darling, ne vous venir à l'intérieur

sentant le retour

sentimentà votre peau

chérie peux-tu sentir le feu

voir la grâce sourire de vos lèvres

chérie habitude votre mine grâce baiser

The ocean is vast and beautiful. My grey eyes fixated on the way the tide broke against the shore from where I sat on my dinning room's window ceil. The sky was grey tonight and the water restless with violent waves. I didn't hate the rain, It was beautiful. My pale lips slowly moved with the words of an old lullaby my mother sang to me before she passed "Chocquant dos de votre entravée soufflemon chéri peut se sentir la marée votresi le froid eauxet tes lèvres tremblent, Darling, ne vous venir à l'intérieur -"I stopped singing for a moment to look at the figure of something that had just broke against the shore in the distance "Probably a trash bag" I muttered out loud. "Wait a second" I whispered taking a bit more of an alert position on the mahogany ceil.

I broke out into full sprint and made a break for the door. I couldnt even hear myself think over the sound of the heavy rain as I ran for the shoreline. My grey eyes widened. She was younger then me by at least four years, probably be about seven. Her pale skin was caked in mud and she was soaked to the bone.

I pulled her small freezing body out of the water and pressed on her stomach as water leaked from her mouth "Oh gosh" I pinched her nose and made an attempt at CPR. "Common common wake up wake up" I tried again and again.

Her

opalescent eyes fluttered open and a light smile graced my lips.

She was light and shaking as I lifted her into my arms bridle style. I felt her tiny trembling fingers clinging to my wet shirt. I bit my lower lip awkwardly "ummm s'okay" I said in a semi-comforting tone. I'm a socially awkward person, I always have been. This girl couldn't have been more then seven years old and I still had practically no Idea how to respond to her and she wasn't even talking.

"Lawiet who's this?" Watari asked from where he sat in his usual place in the reclining chair in the living room. He found me when I was around Eight years old and took me in. I shook my head to say I had absolutely no clue.

"Well I'd say she looks tired, wouldn't you?"

I nodded in agreement standing in the middle of the puddle the two of us had created in the few minutes I'd been standing there holding her.

"Well lets get her dried off and put her to bed for the night, so she can get some rest" He said slowly as if he were giving me time to think about what he was saying. He wasn't talking that way because he thought I was stupid. He knows I'm a genius, He just knows I over think things and sometimes it takes awhile for me to make a choice.

I said "okay" Watari smiled and called for the house maid Takeda to come and get her. Takeda was younger then me by a year. She wasn't being forced to work here she was just another orphaned child Watari saved from the streets. She agreed to help out if she could live with us.

Takeda lifted the tiny girl out of my arms and took her down the hallway to get her dried off. "I wonder how she ended up in the ocean" I muttered sitting down on the carpet beside Watari's chair.

"Who knows" he said quietly as I pulled my knees against my chest "but the important thing is that you saved her Ryuzaki"

I nodded "I guess I just hope she's okay"

"Why don't you go climb into bed and relax, Ryuzaki"

"Kay" I said quietly shifting onto my feet and sauntering down the darkend hallway. On my way to my room I stopped in the doorway of the room Takeda had laid the small girl down in. I stared at her for a moment. She looked peaceful when her lips weren't blue and her small hands werent struggling to cling to life.

Quietly I crossed the wood flooring over to her bed and stared at her flawless face. Her lips were pink and her cheeks rosy. She had long dark lashes that cast light shadows over those rosy cheeks and her pink lips were parted every so slightly as gentle warm breaths escaped her tiny mouth.

"wow..." I muttered to myself. She was truly something precious.

"Hey!" Mello wined pushing Matt out of his way as he scrambled down the hall. Mellow was a hot tempered little blond. Honestly I think he was more emotional then Takeda who was a girl. "Mello! cut it out" I snapped at the nine year old from where I sat on the window ceil in the dinning room with a book in my lap.

Matt let out a quiet groan from where he now lay on his face "I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF BLONDEY!" The ginger yelled with semi fierce eyes as he ran off in Mello's direction. Takeda sat down beside me and gave me a soft smile "So Ryu, did you sleep good?"

Out the corner of my eye I saw the tiny blond girl watching us from around the corner "Hey" I said quietly.

She didn't talk she just moved a little farther into her hiding spot.

"You got a name?" I asked in my usual mono tone.

She just shook her head and stayed where she was.

"Okay well you need a name" Takeda said with a smile.

I simply gave her a 'no duh' kind of look.

"She looks like a Hiyama" Takeda said shifting her weight into her hands.

"No, How about Ichigo" I offered.

Takeda gave me an odd look "Ichigo?"

"What her face is red like a strawberry" I shrugged.

"IT WONT ALWAYS LOOK THAT WAY IDIOT!" She lectured.

I said "forgive me" in an uncaring tone.

"How about Esa ?" Takeda suggested.

"Misa" I whispered.

The little blond picked her head up and came out from behind the wall just a little bit.

"I still like Hiyama" Takeda said stubbornly.

"I think Misa suits her well" Watari said from where he stood in the dinning room doorway.

"Whatever" Takeda muttered "I'm gonna go wake Near up before he sleeps to long and gets cranky"


	2. A smile like hers

Chapter 2- A smile like hers

I sat in my usual spot on the window ceil with an open book in my lap. Matt was straddling a very irritated Mello looking pretty accomplished. I simply sighed. "Huh?" Misa climbed up into my lap and sat down cross cross wearing one of my over sized white shirts. "uhhh Misa" I asked feeling my cheeks grow warm.

She looked back at me with curious blue eyes. Most of us were pretty sure she was mute. She'd been here for two weeks now and hasn't said a single word. I watched her tap one of her small digits to the page of my book. "O..Oh" I said slowly understanding. Awkwardly I settled back and let her lay her head on my chest "Two houses both alike in pride" I started out quietly.

I think she likes to be around me because I'm always so quiet. She likes to be around Watari too. She snuggled into my chest and I listened with child like wonder as I read to her. Situations like these always made me uncomfortable. I don't understand Misa, she really is a strange child.

Takeda was outside running around in her red and white polkadot bikini looking for seashells on the beach. Near just sat quietly in his corner piecing together the tracks of a model train. Light well...he showed up here right after Matt and suffice to say he's a little bossy but for the most part he gets along well with the rest of us.

Mello yelled "Matt you jerk! DONT PULL MY HAIR!"

"Get a hair cut you look like a little girl" Matt snickered in his usual cocky tone.

This was our little family. A bunch of unstable crazy children with multipal problems. Matt's a pyro, Misa's in a state of shock for all we know, Near's probably autistic, Takeda is perpetually all to trusting, we think Mello's gender confused, Light's a perfectionist, control freak who sometimes has emotional break downs, and then there's me a socially awkward raccoon looking eleven year old who should probably have slipped into a sugar coma by now.

Still despite all these issues and problems we love each other for the most part anyway. "What is in a name? A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet" I read on feeling

Misa's breathing even out as she fell asleep. I figured I could keep reading to her. For someone reason she liked when I read to her.

"Then I defy you, stars"

Misa spoke in a very quiet tone "C..can that happen?"

"Huh?" I was still a bit in shock from hearing her speak.

"Can he do that?"

"huh?"

"Romeo, can he do that?"

" defy the stars?'

"what dose that mean?'

"I..It means to deny the fates their play" my voice was a little shaky.

She yawned and gave me a bewildered look. Coyly reminding me that she was seven.

"Ummm It means to change things that are suppose to happen"

"Can you?"

"If you really want to" I said trying to get over the fact that she was talking.

"How?"

"By ummm thinking of a clever counterattack" I said pointedly.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"wish on stars" I sighed.

"Stars?"

"Yeah stars, you know the twinkling things in the sky?"

"I know what stars are" she muttered.

"Well make wishes on em and you dreams will come true and all that other Disney mumbo jumbo girly crap"

She giggled "Your silly"

"Silly?" I repeated to myself.

"You are" she smiled.

"Okay, I'm silly" I said quietly in response.

"Get back here!" Light yelled running past us.

"Huh?" Misa said looking around.

"He's chasing Matt for god knows what" I said dryly.

"Eh!" I yelled jumping up leaving Misa on the window ceil. "PUT THE LIGHTER DOWN!"

Matt stuck his tongue out at me and handed me the lighter he'd used to set one of lights notebooks on fire. Misa was standing behind me with eyes full of wonder as she gazed at Light. "That one's Light?" she whispered slowly.

I nodded and muttered "don't let him treat you bad, he's a jerk roughly 92% of the time"

Misa only nodded and latched onto my arm "will you maybe read to me some more?"

I took a second but eventually said "sure"

I sat on the window ceil and watched Misa twirl around in my white shirt pretending to be Juliet. A slight smile graced my pale features as she took a bow thanking the crowed (me) for watching her performance. She was a happy girl, that was good. This house needed a smile that shined the way hers did.


End file.
